The goal of the current project is to revise a prototype of a computerized attention training program (Memory Lane-Amplified Attention Training, M-AAT) designed for age-related cognitive decline completed in Phase I, and conduct a multi-site, randomized, controlled trial to establish efficacy in this population. As a group, individuals with age-related cognitive decline tend to have poorer long-term prognosis and are more likely to require managed care than individuals without similar declines. Our recent studies are among the first to demonstrate that M-AAT, targeting sustained attention and cognitive control, can produce lasting benefits. The overall goal of the current project is to measure 3 co-primary outcomes: attention, executive function and functional capacity. Evidence from our Phase I trial shows that M-AAT can improve attention and executive function. At the completion of this project we will have outcomes data sufficient for submission to the FDA for clearance as a medical device indicated for cognitive enhancement in age-related cognitive decline (ICD-9 Code R41.81).